


A promise for forever

by ArtistMow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistMow/pseuds/ArtistMow
Summary: A peaceful evening spent cuddling on the balcony is the perfect time for Alec to ask Magnus a very special question.





	A promise for forever

**Author's Note:**

> Malec Week 2017 - Day 1 - "Future Scene"

It was a warm night in Brooklyn, with a slight breeze blowing just enough to rustle the trees. Many had retreated from their homes to spend the night out on their porches to relax. At the loft of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he and the Head of the New York Institute were spending some much deserved alone time out on the balcony.

Nights like this were Magnus’s favorite, where there weren’t things to do and places to go and people to meet. A relaxing evening spent curled up on the couch with Alec, having drinks together and talking. It didn’t matter what the topic was… how the other person’s day had been, what they had forgotten to buy at the grocery store, a new book that the other had been reading nonstop for three days and couldn’t put down. Simply being with Alec brought Magnus peace. Being held close against his body and feeling his heart beating steadily. For the first time in over 400 years, Magnus finally felt truly grounded. 

Nights like these were Alec’s favorite, too. Getting to be alone with Magnus was truly something special. His jet-black locks were free from gel and hair product and fell in silky strands around his face. His golden eyes had been scrubbed clean of eyeliner and glitter. No large rings rested on his fingers, and his flashy daytime clothes had been replaced with a soft t-shirt and loose silk pants. To others, this version of Magnus was the warlock stripped of his personality, with none of his trademark glamour and extravagance remaining. But to Alec, this was Magnus in his purest form. Free of the shimmery exterior that he used as a wall to protect his vulnerable interior. The perfect opportunity to talk to him about something very special.

“Magnus, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” Alec said, rising up from the couch. He paced a few steps before turning to face his boyfriend, who remained seated. Magnus stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms, clearly agitated. 

“Do you have to stand up? I was perfectly comfortable when we were cuddling,” he pouted.  
“Yes, I do, Magnus. It's really important,” Alec replied. Magnus stopped pouting and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay...?” Magnus said slowly. Alec took a deep breath, ready to voice the thoughts that had been swirling around in his head for far too long.

“Look, I've been thinking a lot lately… And I've realized that I have to accept the fact that you're immortal and I'm not.” Magnus's face saddened and he stood up, his arms falling to his sides. 

“Alexander…” he said, letting out a sigh and hugging his arms, aware of a sudden chill despite the warm evening. He bit his lip and looked away, hating how the subject sucked all the happiness out of a room.

“No, please just listen,” Alec said, taking Magnus's face in his hands and turning it back to his. Magnus looked at him and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, trying to read Alec’s face. Alec dropped his hands from Magnus's face and backpedaled a few steps to give them some distance.

“I know that you're immortal, and that you will continue to live on long after I've died. But I don't care about that future right now. I care about our future.” Magnus nodded slowly, trying to see where Alec was going with this.

“Magnus, for the first time in my whole life, I can be myself. You've given me the opportunity to live freely and to love. You've given me what I’ve always wanted but always thought I could never have. You've given me purpose, a reason to come back home everyday. To know that I get to wake up next to you every day, to kiss you and hold you and love you-” Alec's voice cut off and he laughed, wiping away a few tears that had slipped from his eyes.

“Alec, this is all very touching, but I still don't know what you're talking about,” Magnus said. He cleared his throat because it had started to become choked up with emotion.

“You will,” Alec said, clearing his throat. “Magnus… I know that I may not be in your life forever, but I want you to be in mine for as long as I live,” Alec said. He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Magnus gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth, the other clutching his chest, already feeling the tears rising to his eyes as his heart beat faster. “Alexander…?” He asked softly, his voice barely audible.  
Alec smiled and opened the box, revealing a beautiful engagement ring. 

“Magnus Bane… Will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?”

“Yes!” Magnus cried, running forward to throw his arms around the Shadowhunter’s neck. Alec’s arms encircled his waist, and he picked the warlock up and twirled him around, the pair laughing joyfully. When Alec set him back down, Magnus leaned in and kissed him. Alec kissed him back and tightened his arms around Magnus’s waist.

“Yes, Alexander,” Magnus said when he pulled away, taking in Alec’s face. Alec’s smile widened and he pulled the ring out of the box. Magnus laughed and held out his left hand. Alec took it and slipped the ring onto his third finger, the band fitting perfectly.

“Oh Alec, it’s beautiful,” Magnus murmured, putting his hand out in front of him to get a better view. It was a simple silver band, its only decoration being the single diamond embedded in the center, but it was more beautiful than anything Magnus had ever owned. Alec smiled as he watched Magnus admire it.

“I’m glad you like it,” Alec replied happily. “I must have been in that jewelry store for three hours, but it was worth it. I found the perfect ring.”

“So that’s where you snuck off to last week,” Magnus said with a laugh, remembering how Alec had left the loft after a rushed conversation when he had stuttered through explaining how he had “important things” to do. 

Alec ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I'm a terrible liar,” Alec said with a laugh.

“But the most amazing man I've ever know,” Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck again. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and both took their time to savor it. When they pulled away, Alec pulled Magnus into his arms and rubbed his back gently.

“I love you,” Alec murmured against Magnus's hair, and Magnus smiled. He snuggled closer to Alec's body, resting his head against his chest so he could hear his heartbeat. The heartbeat of the brave and caring Shadowhunter who had taken a world of love and placed it into Magnus's hands.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied softly, and he smiled when Alec pressed a kiss to his forehead. They were going to get married, and spend the rest of their lives together. Magnus smiled at the thought that now, he finally had the chance to find out just how wonderful an institution that marriage was.


End file.
